Frozen Heart: Elsa's Kingdom
by StirMyTeaPlease
Summary: In Arendelle, Elsa has been officially crowned Queen and in control of her powers. One day, when greeting passengers a stranger catches her eyes. The party continues, while Elsa struggles to look for the stranger she came across, and doesn't know that the stranger is she and Anna's sister. What will she do when she finds out the stranger is her sister?


Elsa sat in her room at the window. She stared hazily out to the fjord and boats arriving. Her hair was tied into an elegant braided bun, a teal sweetheart bodice, black sleeves, a teal dress, brown shoes and light blue stockings and a magenta cape with no gloves since she no longer needed them as she was in control of her power. She was ruling a kingdom now and the efforts were extremely difficult, since everyone expected things from her.

A knock was heard at her door. "Elsa?" She opened the door and smiled warmly at her sister.

"Where have you been all day?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I've just been worrying... Everyone expects a lot from me, and what if I can't give that?" She sighed.

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Listen, Elsa, you'll be a perfect Queen. You can give everyone your kindness." Anna reassured her.

Elsa smiled. "We'd better get going, then."

The two girl walked down the halls and bumped into the rugged mountain man, Kristoff.

"Hello, Kristoff." Elsa elegantly greeted him.

"Hi, Elsa, and hello, Anna." He smiled at Anna.

Elsa curtsied. She was still regal, warm, and elegant. She had manners. Her sister was the opposite. Anna was clumsy, adventurous, and referred to by Kristoff "feisty pants".

They walked out of the castle and boats attached to the dock. Elsa and Anna greeted the passengers. Elsa curtsied to them while Anna waved. Kristoff greeted them with a, "Hello".

Elsa curved her purple lips into a smile. But, something occured. A girl with a light blue hood tucked over her hair and shoulders emerged from one of the sails on the boats with a crystal dress with snowflake incrustations, peach lips, blue eyes. It looked as if she had blonde hair and teal stockings with light blue heels. She ran past the two sisters and quickly held her dress up as she ran up the stairs.

The stranger ran into a dark corner and huffed, revealing her light blonde hair that was down into a braid. "Nobody can know that I'm Elsa's long lost sister." She turned to a mirror and stared back at her gloomy reflection. She pulled her hood over again and began to wander around the gates.

"Elsa, do you know who that stranger was that ran past us?" Anna asked, curious.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa sighed.

Anna sat on Elsa's bed and watched her sister hazily stare into the mirror.

"But somehow I feel a connection to them."

"You, what?" Anna asked.

"A connection. Y'know, siblings?" Elsa tried to explain.

"Oh, Elsa, don't be silly. She or he hardly looked like our sibling. Mom and Dad would have announced that at birth if we had a sibling." Anna chuckled. But her lips slowly turned into a frown.

"You're serious about this, right?" She asked.

Elsa nodded her head slowly. She was going to find out who this stranger was. She excused her self. "Umm, Anna, I'm gonna go to the library. Bye." She rushed out of the room, leaving Anna full of confusion.

Elsa ran down the stairs and held her dress up to her knees. She went outside of the castle and looked in dark corridors. The stranger was nowhere to be seen. She saw a stranger lurking down the alley in the shadows and darted after it, to no avail. She couldn't find the stranger but continued to look for it.

She entered a merchant's shop somewhere in Arendelle. A bell above the door rung as the Queen walked in. One of the merchant's workers looked up.

"Hello, Queen Elsa." The worker muttered in a gruff voice.

"Umm, hello. I've been wondering if you saw a stranger lurking around the dark corners of these corridors?" Elsa asked as she pierced her eyes on an emerald necklace.

"Sometimes I have. This morning when all the boats arrived I saw a figure running around the dark corners of these alleys, somewhere near a mirror. I didn't get a close look."

"Ah, thank you." Elsa waved to the worker as she left the shop.

"Hmm, where could that stranger be?"

The party continued as Anna twirled with Kristoff. Elsa on the other hand greeted the guests as she stood near the thrones of her mother and father. She flashed back to the incident that happened this morning, and she somehow couldn't get that stranger off her finger.

Anna ran over to her sister.

"Elsa, you're missing out the party. There's food and so much you can do!" Anna tried to convince her sister.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I can't attend those events.. I have something I can't get my finger off of."

"Oh, that's okay. Well, if you need me, I'll be down with Kristoff and you can see me near the food booths, mostly I'll be eating chocolate and dancing with Kristoff." She giggled as Kristoff offered her a hand and continued to dance with him.

Meanwhile, the stranger pulled over her hood and entered the library in the castle. She tucked the hood over her shoulders and hairs to hide her identity. She searched for a book, when one of the librarians greeted her wielding a stack of books.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

_Oh no, I'm caught. What am I gonna do, now? My identity needs to be hidden..._ She sighed and pointed to a book that she had wanted.

"Oh. That one. Knock yourself out." The librarian walked away. She sighed of relief.

She fled from the kingdom into a secret valley in the middle of nowhere, miles away from Arendelle. She ran into a dusty cave as spikes emerged from the ceiling. She placed the book down on a rock and began to read it, meanwhile everyone in Arendelle was partying.


End file.
